


Appreciating the Body

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ian appreciating mickey's ass(ets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciating the Body

Ian licks up the back of Mickey’s thighs, the leg hair tickling his tongue. His face moves closer to MIckey’s creamy bare ass and his tongue glides up between Mickey’s cheeks and Mickey hisses in pleasure. Ian licks up to MIckey’s lower back grabbing and squeezing MIckey’s asscheeks. Ian lowers his face back to one of Mickey’s cheeks and licks it then stops for a moment lifing himself up a little before he falls back down and bites the flesh. 

"Fuck, Ian" Mickey yells as the redhead’s teeth sink into his flesh but then MIckey laughs and says "Do it again"


End file.
